super powers
by cadule246
Summary: what if jeremie and ulrich got super powers because the person that gave them their powers messed up out let alot a people out that are not purpose
1. Chapter 1

In this story they are done with x.a.n.a.

**JEREMIE POV. AND IN HIS ROOM**

''So guy what do you want to do'' I said ''I don`t know wait let gets some ice cream'' Ulrich said '' I can`t I have homework'' Yumi said '' well I have to go feed my dog'' odd said and then he left with Yumi. ''Aelita how about you'' Ulrich said '' I can`t I have to study'' Aelita said then she left ''so how about you Jeremie'' Ulrich said '' I am in let get go Ulrich before it close'' I said '' ok'' Ulrich said.

IN THE PARK

'' I can`t believe you ate 5 ice creams'' I said '' well I was really hungry'' Ulrich said '' still I was hungry but I only ate one ice cream'' ''whatever hey what is that'' Ulrich said while he was pointing. I look where he was pointing and I saw was an old man was about to fall '' let go help'' I said ''ok'' Ulrich said so we went to the old man about to fall we lifted him up so he won`t fall then the old man said '' thank you boys for helping me up let me reward you both let go to my house and have milk and cookies'' then Ulrich said ''ok let us get our stuff'' then the old man said '' ok'' then went to get are stuff then I said '' we didn`t bring any'' '' I know it just that we have to get milk and because we saved him and if this guy if this bad I will call the police'' Ulrich said '' ok let get going'' I said.

Inside the old man house

''thank you for the cookies'' I said '' we need to get going now'' ''wait I need to talk to you'' '' ok what'' Ulrich said then old man said '' how would you feel if I give you two super powers'' ''you are joking right you can`t just give people super power'' I said then the old man said '' well I can. My name is king kai and I need two people to have power because when I was on my mission I messed up I let go free a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 thing that can kill thousands of people so are you in'' '' I am in'' I said '' I am in too'' '' ok Ulrich you will be spider man Jeremie you will be static shock'' '' ok but how do you know my name'' ''Jeremie I know everybody name and you start practice tomorrow till then I will give you the powers now.'' So he give us our powers and then we went home to known how to use our new powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guy sorry for not updating but I am going to update to day so and I am going out of state so I will not update for some time anyway here is chapter 2 of super powers **

**IN JEREMIE`S ROOM JEREMIE POV.**

I was lying on my bed until I got a phone call from king kai I pick up my cell phone and said '' hello'' '' hi Jeremie it king kai I need you and Ulrich to come to my house to practice'' king kai said '' '' ok I will be there meet you soon'' I said '' ok bye'' king kai said and then he hang up I thought about how I can this from my friends then I got up and went to Ulrich`s room

**In Ulrich`s room still Jeremie POV**

'' hi Ulrich and Odd'' I said '' hi Jeremie how are you'' odd said '' good Ulrich can I talk to you private'' I said ''uh sure odd can you leave for a moment'' Ulrich said ''ok I am going eat some pie'' then he left '' so what do you want to talk about Jeremie'' Ulrich said '' oh king kai said we need to go to his house practice'' I said '' ok let go I will fly there'' Ulrich said and then tying to fly but fail '' I think we should walk'' I said '' yeah good Idea'' Ulrich said then we walk I outside we were about to leave school ground when Aelita stop us and said '' I guy sorry not going with you to get some ice cream so I want to make it up to you guy let go to subway and get some food'' Aelita said I thought for a moment about if I with Aelita about my powers but what happen is she freak out about me being a super hero so I will not tell her '' uh Aelita were are busy right now maybe later'' Ulrich said '' oh Jeremie how about you please'' Aelita said ''well I am b'' I did not get to finish my sentient because Aelita was pouting '' Aelita I would

**What is Jeremie going to say review and see**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter on super power **

''Aelita I would be honor to go with you to subway'' Jeremie said '' what Jeremie can I talk to you in private'' Ulrich said ''yeah sure'' Jeremie said they walk away a few feet away from Aelita '' are you crazy king kai said we have to go practice now'' Ulrich said '' I know but this is Aelita we are talking about she is the prettiest girl on the planet'' Jeremie said '' first of all she is not the pretties on the planet Yumi is and second of we promise king kai that we will go to practice ok'' Ulrich said '' yeah I know but I may never ever get this chance'' Jeremie said '' you know go on your date with your girlfriend I will tell king kai you will be late but do not blame me if king kai get mad'' Ulrich said '' he will not get mad he Is my friend and Aelita is not my girlfriend yet'' Jeremie said then he left with Aelita to go to subway while Ulrich went to king kai house

**At subway **

''you can order anything you want Aelita I will pay for it'' Jeremie said '' no let me pay for it Jeremie'' Aelita said ''no I am the man here and I want to be a gentleman'' Jeremie said ''ok thank you Jeremie'' Aelita said and kissing Jeremie cheek '' oh you are welcome'' Jeremie said and blushing then they went to the counter and Jeremie got a meatball sub and Aelita go seafood and they also got cookies and drink then they went to a booth to eat and talk

**AT KING KAI`S HOUSE **

''he did what'' king kai said '' he went on a date with Aelita'' Ulrich said ''oh ok if he will not come to practice I will bring the practice to him'' king kai said '' what are you going to do to him king kai'' Ulrich said '' I am going to send a robot to attack him but not to kill him just to see how he will handle it'' then he sent the robot to subway

**AT subway**

'' Aelita the something on your lips'' Jeremie said then he grab a napkin and wipe the stuff off on lip but then Jeremie look in Aelita eyes and Aelita look in to his they slowly lean in until their lips met while there were kissing the robot king kai sent came in and Jeremie saw the robot Jeremie pull away from Aelita then the robot walk up to Jeremie '' Aelita get out of here'' Jeremie said '' you do not have to tell me twice'' then she left then the robot shot rockets at Jeremie but Jeremie step out of the way. Jeremie was about to shoot electric out of his hand but then he remembered that he need to keep his powers a secret but on the other hand he needs to use his powers to defeat the robot what should he do he thought then he thought of something then ran out the door but the robot took Jeremie by the shirt threw him to king kai house

**AT KING KAI`S HOUSE **

'' so Jeremie how was your date'' king kai said '' very good'' Jeremie said '' really so the robot I sent gave you no harm'' king kai said '' what you sent that robot'' Jeremie said '' yes I did'' king kai said '' why'' Jeremie said '' because you would not come to practice so I brought that practice to you'' king kai said '' look I am sorry it just I really only had one girlfriend in my life and we end up breaking up because she cheated on me what I am saying is I love Aelita I think she love me too so that why I said yes to see If she likes me'' Jeremie said '' it is ok now let me get your costumes ready'' king kai said '' wait we are going on a mission today, cool'' Ulrich said ''no you guys are not ready I am giving you your costumes now so when a mission do come you have your costumes already'' king kai said then he gave them their costumes **( a/n if you guys are wondering it is the same costume in the movie and TV show and for static shock it is the blast costume) **'' now you guys do not have to go to a bathroom to change into your costume you can just transform into it'' king kai said '' ok we get it anything else'' Ulrich said ''no I do not think so oh wait there is one more'' king kai said ''ok what is it'' Jeremie said '' it is that there is no sidekicks only heroes between you two'' king kai said '' what does that mean'' Ulrich said '' it mean I do not think of you as a sidekick I will think of you as a hero'' Jeremie said ''oh I get it now what do I think of you of'' Ulrich said '' what you should think of my is a hero'' Jeremie said '' ok I will now can practice'' Ulrich said '' not yet Jeremie now you shoot electric out of your hands I and think that will be uncomfortable so made you some gloves'' king kai said then gave him the gloves ''and also here are some sun glasses these sun glasses will cover your eyes when you to electric is too powerful to see and these sun glasses is a computer too'' king kai said then he gave the sunglasses to Jeremie '' thank you king kai anything else'' Jeremie said '' yeah here is a board so you can ride on when you are on missions'' king kai said then he gave the board to Jeremie ''is there anything for me king kai'' Ulrich said '' Ulrich for my research of you are lazy so I am just going to give you the power to blast stuff '' king kai said '' that is awesome I can you teach me how to blast stuff '' Ulrich said '' you point at the object then you blast it is that easy any way anymore questions '' king kai said '' yeah why did you pick to be a hero I am not good in sports, running, or anything except computer eating or class'' Jeremie said '' Jeremie I know going to be hard but know you can do with practice and believe me when you get your first pay check you will know you can do this'' king kai said '' wait we get for this'' Ulrich and Jeremie said at the same time '' yeah you really think I am going let you do this without getting money for it'' king kai said '' well yeah'' Jeremie said '' it does not matter now it time practice'' king kai said ''let do it'' Ulrich said

**2 hours later **

'' I am so tried'' Jeremie said '' me to cannot believe we ran 30 miles then we lift weights that are 50 pounds'' Ulrich said '' yeah and when I did my flight test I kept flying into stuff'' Jeremie '' yeah me to when I was swinging my hand kept coming loose on my web'' Ulrich said '' but it does not matter how tried it was all worth it to become heroes'' Jeremie said '' Jeremie is right practice is key you guy can go home and here is your first pay check'' king kai said then handed the pay check to them which has 500 hundred dollars on each check '' wow king kai thank you'' Jeremie said '' yeah thank you'' Ulrich said '' oh well you are welcome bye'' king kai said '' bye'' Ulrich and Jeremie said at the same time then they left to go home.

**At Jeremie dorm**

'' I wonder when our first mission'' Jeremie said '' I do not know but when it comes we will be ready any ways I have to go goodbye'' Ulrich said then he left whatever are mission will be I know it will not be easy Jeremie thought then he went to bed -**a/n I hope you like it now here is the fun part you guy that read my stories you can make up bad guy and I will use then in my story all I you have to do is tell me his name and his powers just review me or pm me and then I will give you credit any way bye. And if you guy are wondering Jeremie Ulrich Odd are 15 Yumi 16 and Aelita 14 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took a long time to update this story anyway here is the next chapter on super powers then next I will update how can I tell her I love her**

**THE NEXT DAY JEREMIE POV**

I woke up the next day thinking of what to do then I found out I was hungry I was about to walk out the door walk out the door when my phone ring it was Aelita I pick it up '' hi Aelita'' I said '' Jeremie'' Aelita said '' I was so worried where were you last night'' '' well after you left I went straight to my dorm and slept'' Jeremie said and lying '' Jeremie why are you lying to me we are best friends'' Aelita said '' I am not lying to you'' I said and lying again '' you are lying, Jeremie I went to your dorm last night before I went to sleep and you were not there STOP LYING TO ME TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW'' Aelita said and yelling '' WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY'' Jeremie said and yelling too '' you are not my girlfriend YOU JUST A FRIEND I HAVE A LOT OF THOSE BYE'' then I hang up look like I am not going to the breakfast I thought to myself room just then Ulrich walk in and said '' Jeremie what was all the yelling about'' '' me and Aelita got in a fight'' I said '' oh sorry man I hope you to make up'' Ulrich said '' thanks'' I said '' so do you want to go flying today'' Ulrich said '' Ulrich you know we can`t we just got our power we barely know how to fly and what happen if something goes wrong'' I said '' well we can go flying to get better at it and if something goes wrong we have each other's backs '' ok, ok let me just change into static shock'' I said then I turn into static shock '' yeah I will turn into spiderman'' Ulrich said then he turned in to spiderman they we were about to fly out the window when Aelita knock on the door and said ''Jeremie open up I need to talk to you'' '' quick let get out of here'' Jeremie said then they flew out the widow right when Aelita open the door.

**AELITA POV**

''uh I thought Jeremie was in here'' I said then Aelita notice the widow open '' well that is weird Jeremie never like to sleep with the widow open'' I said to myself then I went to the widow shut it then I went to breakfast

**At BREAKFAST**

I went to are regular table and sat down ODD and Yumi were already there ''hey Aelita where is Jeremie'' Yumi said '' I do not know'' I said '' what do you mean you do not know where Jeremie is'' Odd said '' what I am not his girlfriend and I am certain I am not his keeper so shut up Odd'' Aelita said '' calm down Aelita, Odd was just asking a question I am sure Jeremie is alright we all know you love him so much to care for him this much'' Yumi said '' oh really Ulrich is missing too and I know you really like him wait I mean really **love** him'' Aelita said '' guys break it up we all know Aelita **loves** Jeremie and Yumi **loves Ulrich **so break it up I am sure Jeremie and Ulrich will be at music class when we go to music class now let go'' Odd said

**AT MUSIC CLASS**

When we got to music class we saw Jeremie and Ulrich sitting together I whisper to them ''where were you guys'' but Jeremie only said ''I will tell you later'' I was about to say something else but the teacher came and said '' take your seats class'' then Yumi Odd and I went to are seat then the teacher started talking '' ok class we are going to do a project about music you will work with your partner and you guy have to make a cd with 2 song on it I will grade them by how good they are and do not worry I will pick the partner now the partner are Bob and Ron Jay and Emma Dan and Luke Odd and Sisi Chis and May Yumi and Ulrich James and Kyle Tim and Bran Alex and John and last but not least Jeremie and Aelita you will each have to 3 weeks to finish the project now let talk about Mozart'' after 20 minutes have pass the class ended

**AFTER SCHOOL **

School went fast like a blur now we were all seating in Odd and Ulrich room ''hey Jeremie'' I said '' yeah Aelita'' Jeremie said '' where were you and Ulrich and don`t say I will tell you later because I will slap hard'' I said '' you see I was being uh, uh, uh, I was being my friend`s wing man'' Jeremie said '' oh really who was the friend'' I said '' Aelita you don`t have to know where I go every day it is none of your business so chill'' Jeremie said ''your right it is none of my business I am sorry will you forgive'' I said '' it is ok'' Jeremie said ''so are you guys going kiss to make sure you two really forgave each other'' Odd said '' Odd that is so dumb and'' he did not get to finish his sentence because I kissed him on the cheek '' well not all dumb'' Jeremie said then we all laugh until Ulrich phone rang then he talk for a while then hang up '' well Jeremie look like Jim wants us let go'' Ulrich said then they walk out the door '' well that was weird'' I said ''agreed'' Odd and Yumi said together

**OUTSIDE JEREMIE POV**

'' so why did Jim want to see us'' I said '' he does not we are going to king kai house'' Ulrich said '' why'' I said '' because somebody robed the bank now let go'' Ulrich said

**How will there mission go, review and find out if you dare.**


End file.
